


221b Bakerstreet

by Sectumsempra69



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы и мини по разным экранизациям и по канону.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пластинка

**Рождественский романс.**   
  
**В** от не задалось накануне праздника: когда я, выбравшись из кэба, искал ключи, мимо пробежал какой-то оборванец и толкнул меня в бок, выбив из-под мышки свёрток.   
**Р** ождество грозило быть испорченным:   
\- О, нет! – я поспешно поднял подарок, дрожащими руками воткнул ключ в замочную скважину, кое-как открыл дверь и бросился на второй этаж, в гостиную, даже не сняв пальто.   
**Я** развернул бумажную упаковку и застонал: граммофонная пластинка в одной стороны треснула до бумажной наклейки.   
**Д** авно я не бывал так расстроен, казалось бы, мелочами, а уж когда в гостиную неожиданно вошёл Холмс и я не успел спрятать испорченную пластинку, мне оставалось только мрачно вздохнуть.   
\- **Л** юбимый Ян Кубелик? – спросил с сочувствием Холмс (мы с ним в последнее время увлекались творчеством этого композитора и скрипача). – Да ещё Сарасате. Ничего. Садитесь, мой друг, садитесь.   
**И** Холмс покрутил ручку граммофона, положил треснувшую пластинку, но иглу устанавливать не стал, а потом взял скрипку и, улыбнувшись, заиграл под шипение механизма.


	2. Пари

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рождественский романс.

\- **Т** арелки ставить с той симпатичной каёмочкой или обычные, сэр? – спросила миссис Хадсон, постучав и заглянув к нам в комнату.   
**У** Холмса во рту были гвоздики, потому он только поднял вверх указательный палец, давая понять, что вариант А его устроит, после чего наша домоправительница, улыбаясь, вышла, а великий сыщик продолжил приколачивать над камином гирлянду из еловых лап и пуансеттии.   
**М** ы побились об заклад, сможет ли Холмс выдержать настоящее Рождество, со всеми ритуалами, гусями (желательно без драгоценностей в зобу), подарками и даже возможными гостями, не связанными с криминальным миром (Лейстрейд не в счёт, и его коллеги тоже, приди они просто так).   
**А** пока что Холмс мужественно готовился, и мы украшали нашу общую гостиную, в которой даже воцарился необычный порядок, что приводило меня почти в священный трепет, заставляя задумываться, а что же будет дальше?   
**Н** аконец, когда и подарки были вручены, и ужин съеден, и все темы для светской беседы исчерпаны, а полночь ещё не настала – крайний срок пари, в дверь кто-то бешено затрезвонил, и на лице моего друга отразилось вдруг такое отчаяние, что я поспешил поднять бокал и сказать ему: «Вы выиграли, мой дорогой Холмс!»


	3. Судьба спаниеля

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Снуппи/Собака Баскервилей.  
> Юмор, стёб.

**С** нупи взлетел на холм, тряся ушами на бегу, и прислушался: опять с болота раздавался тоскливый вой сучки, который разрывал сердце молодому спаниелю.   
**А** внизу, у подножия холма, махал руками и кричал что-то хозяин, но кобель уже мало что понимал в человеческой речи: иное звало его вперёд, на просторы болот, где уже зацветали первые орхидеи.   
**Ч** ёртовы камни только мелькали по сторонам, последний крик хозяина унесло ветром; сухая трава, кочки, еле заметный след человеческого запаха, который позволил рьяному псу не провалиться в трясину.   
**О** тряхнувшись, пёс влетел в сарай, и что-то огромное и чёрное кинулось на него и повалило на спину, и тяжёлая лапа надавила на грудь, а морда, которая была размером почти с него самого, наклонилась, и глаза пробуравили бедного пёсика насквозь.   
**К** окер-спаниель беспомощно дрыгнул всеми четырьмя лапами и затих, а потом истерично заверещал, но не от страха, а потому что чудовище вдруг похотливо вывалило язык наружу, а затем, чавкая, принялось вылизывать Снупи там, про что ни один приличный джентльмен не скажет вслух.


	4. Камин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Преслэш, романс

**К** азалось, что, переселившись вновь на Бейкер-стрит после смерти жены, Уотсон легче переносит утрату, во всяком случае, он охотно присоединялся к Холмсу в его расследованиях, и иногда в глазах доктора вспыхивал знакомый огонёк азарта бывалого охотника.   
**А** сейчас Холмс, который спустился в гостиную выпить воды, так и застыл в дверях, глядя на доктора, который сидел в халате у камина, сгорбившись в кресле, и беззвучно рыдал, и плечи его тряслись.   
\- **М** ой дорогой, - прошептал Холмс потрясённо, забыв добавить привычное «друг», подошёл к креслу и опустился на колени, - совесть – ужасная вещь, но её легче пережить с тем, кто мучается тем же. И не спрашивайте, откуда я знаю, и как давно я знаю… Я и сам не смогу сказать. Если мы с вами грешны с точки зрения рядового обывателя, то пусть это будет мой грех.   
**И** доктор, который всё это время испытующе вглядывался в лицо Холмса, сделал то, о чём давно мечтал: он обнял его и прижал к себе.   
« **Н** аверняка, Джон совсем не то имеет в виду», - промелькнула последняя здравая мысль, прежде чем «мощная линза треснула» и «песчинка попала в какой-то там чувствительный прибор», или что там писал доктор когда-то, и Холмс еле слышно застонал и потянулся к губам под усами-щёточками, которые, как и его, пахли трубочным табаком.


	5. My dear

\- Я склонен думать, - бормочу я себе под нос.   
\- У вас ещё есть силы думать? – раздаётся в ответ.   
Такие привычные ироничные интонации, но сейчас голос звучит иначе.   
\- О! – услышав это замечание, я смеюсь, отбираю у Холмса почти докуренную папиросу и делаю пару затяжек.   
Пепельница стоит на тумбочке с его стороны, и я переваливаюсь через него, чтобы затушить окурок. Холмс издаёт смешок, весьма красноречивый, принимая на себя мой вес.   
\- Что? – приподнимаясь, я смотрю на Холмса.   
Он смеётся бесшумно, как он обычно делает, но в глазах его нет веселья. Такое выражение я видел очень часто: мягкий взгляд слегка затуманенных глаз. Сколько раз я наблюдал его, когда мы выбирались послушать музыку. Холмс не замечал ничего вокруг себя; не замечал, что я смотрю на него в такие моменты. Теперь он смотрит так на меня, и я вдруг думаю: а точно ли он не замечал моих взглядов?   
\- Мой дорогой, - я ложусь рядом, привлекаю Холмса к себе, ласково прижимаюсь губами к его лбу и слышу в ответ шёпот:   
\- Мой дорогой…


	6. Отпуск

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано в подарок AyaKudo.  
> Саммари: Холмс по-прежнему безнадёжно влюблён в доктора, тот не подозревает о чувствах старого друга. На Бейкер-стрит неожиданно является гость из прошлого.

 Когда-то он был уличным оборванцем – поумнее и порасторопнее других мальчишек, которые составляли «нерегулярные части с Бейкер-стрит». Уигинс был самым старшим, а потому именно на него Холмс возложил обязанности командира. Ничего особенного для мальчишек знаменитый сыщик не делал – с его точки зрения. Различного рода поручения, которые они выполняли (слежка, в основном) сопровождались регулярной оплатой и щедрыми премиальными. Всё это, вкупе с духом опасности и приключений, тем не менее, скрашивало их унылое и беспросветное существование, мало похожее на нормальное детство.  
Уигинс был не только самым смышленым, но и самым последовательным в своих желаниях. То, что казалось лишь словесной эквилибристикой, игрой, для него стало руководством к действию. Он вскоре пропал из вида своего бывшего патрона – просто повзрослел, а на его место пришли другие. Нерегулярные части никогда не испытывали недостатка в новобранцах.  
И случилось накануне конца столетия явление на Бейкер-стрит, когда в гостиную вошёл молодой лейтенант, в новом с иголочки мундире. Ему шёл красный цвет, над его лицом поработало безжалостное солнце южных широт, и на фоне загара глаза казались нереально светлыми, взгляд был цепким, циничным и холодным.  
Джон Уигинс, новоиспечённый офицер, бодро отрапортовал о своём прибытии в отпуск, которым его наградили за безупречную службу. Сумевший подняться из низов, пролезший наверх и по головам тоже, он на короткое мгновение стал прежним мальчишкой, всегда восторженно смотревшим на своего шефа, когда Холмс улыбнулся и тепло пожал ему руку. Но его глаза тут же обрели прежнее равнодушное выражение, несмотря на любезную улыбку, когда его дружелюбно поприветствовал доктор.  
Короткий отпуск Джона Уигинса вдруг как-то незаметно превратился для Шерлока Холмса в событие. Доктор Уотсон с удивлением, а потом странным беспокойством узнавал, что его старый друг проводит в обществе молодого офицера довольно много времени. Вряд ли доктор пытался анализировать свои ощущения – ровный дружеский союз с Холмсом был слишком ценен, чтобы подвергать его риску.  
Накануне своего отъезда Уигинс был мрачен и задумчив. Холмс сидел с ним за бокалом виски в небольшой квартирке, которую лейтенант предпочёл снять на время, не доверяя отелям и чувствуя себя в них не в своей тарелке.  
Слово за слово, и разговор вдруг повернул совершенно не туда. Слушая излияния Уигинса, Холмс сидел со спокойствием ледяной глыбы, в которой под лучами солнца происходят пока что незаметные изменения, и глыба вот-вот треснет и расколется на куски. Мальчик говорил страшные вещи - страшные в своей притягательности. Он не боялся их говорить – всё равно уезжал, и его храбрость была окрашена отчаянием.  
«Меня тоже зовут Джон».  
Поцелуй. Усы, подстриженные по военному фасону, щекочущие и покалывающие верхнюю губу. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представит себе другие губы. Если не видеть, а только осязать, то ощущения могут обмануть – выправка, стройный стан, крепкие мышцы – когда-то всё было именно так. Воображалось таким, виделось таким. Так легко убедить себя – всего один раз. Один только раз вкусить запретного… И думать о другом Джоне. А потом, возможно, казнить себя – но это уже не страшно, это он делает постоянно уже много лет. Если ты привык казнить себя за мысли, не будет ли логично порицать себя точно так же за деяние.  
Поцелуй. На мгновение крепкие руки сжимают плечи, подчёркнутые чёткостью линий мундира, а потом Холмс шепчет на ухо мужчине:  
\- Сколько вам заплатили?  
\- Что, сэр?  
Уигинс отшатывается и с ужасом смотрит на Холмса – с ужасом, в котором, как фальшивая нота, ощущается больше от паники человека, которого схватили за руку при попытке забраться в чужой карман.  
\- Сколько вам заплатили? И кто? Джон Уигинс не успел дослужиться до лейтенанта. Он был убит в Судане. Близких у него не осталось, а я был единственным человеком, которому он писал, – поэтому сообщили мне. Кто вас нанял?  
Лже-Уигинс не спешит звать свидетелей, не спешит срываться с места и бежать.  
Он идёт к конторке у окна, царапает на обрывке бумаги чьё-то имя плохим пером, потом возвращается к столу и показывает Холмсу написанное.  
\- Им двигали исключительно благие побуждения, сэр, - говорит он, доставая спички и сжигая записку на тарелке.  
\- Он склонен к благим побуждениям, - отвечает Холмс после долгой паузы, встаёт и идёт к вешалке за пальто. – Да, - тут он оборачивается к мужчине, - вам ведь не надо никуда уезжать, я думаю?  
\- Нет.  
\- И как ваше имя на самом деле?  
\- Вы не поверите – Джон Ма…  
Резким взмахом руки Холмс прерывает его.  
\- Смените мундир на штатское, Джон…  
\- Как пожелаете, сэр.  
Спокойное и ровное обращение. Ни страха, ни насмешки, ни подобострастия. И трость Холмса остаётся цела, а так же его рассудок и рёбра самозванца.  
Холмс кивает и уходит. Он едет домой. Войдя в свою гостиную и заперев за собой дверь, он раздумывает: послать ли телеграмму с уточнением суммы, которую он должен Майкрофту, сейчас или подождать. Но рука уже тянется к ящику стола и достаёт сафьяновый футляр со шприцем.


	7. Правда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Действие драббла происходит в ночь поимки полковника Морана.

  Как некстати я вспомнил о гордости…  
Стоя в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит, поражавшей необычным порядком и чистотой, я рассматривал попорченный пулей Морана восковой бюст Холмса. Черты лица были выполнены нарочито резкими, глазницы были только намечены, и всё это, вкупе с мертвенным цветом нераскрашенного воска, производило жуткое впечатление.   
Я снял с плеч бюста старый халат Холмса и закрыл им восковую голову.   
Обернувшись, поймал взгляд моего воскресшего друга – испытующий и немного обеспокоенный.   
Днём, у себя, я выслушал его рассказ о трёхгодичном отсутствии, и, наверное, был слишком потрясён всем случившимся, чтобы должным образом отреагировать на некоторые фразы.   
А сейчас Холмс завершил очередное расследование, завершил, как всегда, блестяще. Я опять побывал свидетелем его триумфа, но меня это уже не радовало. Оглядывая гостиную, я невольно думал, что здесь не хватало одного предмета обихода – верного доктора Уотсона, сидящего в кресле и фанатично делающего записи в блокноте, чтобы потом описать новый подвиг друга в «свойственной ему мелодраматичной манере», как говаривал Холмс.   
Подойдя к окну, я выглянул на улицу, потом бросил взгляд на каминные часы.  
\- Вы не останетесь на ночь? – спросил Холмс.   
Он закурил очередную сигарету. Кажется, похмелье после эйфории началось не только у меня.   
\- Не думаю, что миссис Хадсон была подготовлена к тому, что я останусь, - ответил я.  
\- Напротив, я сказал ей, что вы, вероятно, переночуете в своей старой спальне.   
И тут я почувствовал злость.   
Впервые я почувствовал не обиду, как иногда случалось, не раздражение, а злость.  
\- Вы очень поторопились решать что-либо за меня, Холмс, - ответил я.   
\- Я предполагал, что вы можете не простить мне, - произнёс Холмс, перескакивая, как это бывало, через несколько предполагаемых реплик диалога.   
Я не нашёл, что ответить.   
Мог ли я прощать или не прощать его?   
Немного остыв, я ещё раз оглядел гостиную, и тут мне пришла в голову мысль, что я мог и раньше понять, что Холмс жив. Он отсутствовал не месяц, не полгода, а целых три. И за всё это время миссис Хадсон так и не пыталась сдать эту квартиру. Если бы я зашёл сюда хотя бы через год или полтора после исчезновения Холмса! Я бы увидел все его вещи на местах. Не просто на местах, а словно ждущих своего хозяина. Будь Холмс мёртв, его брат забрал бы его бумаги и какие-то памятные вещи и не препятствовал бы миссис Хадсон найти себе других жильцов.   
Но, вернувшись из Швейцарии, я зашёл сюда только один раз, взял на память пару трубок Холмса, постарался утешить нашу бывшую домовладелицу и отправился к себе зализывать душевные раны. Боже мой, а чем я был лучше Холмса?!   
\- Я всё-таки поеду домой, - с трудом проговорил я, подойдя к камину. – Не потому, что я чего-то не простил вам, Холмс. Просто мне тяжело.   
Сегодня утром я впервые в жизни потерял сознание. Но я ни за что не позволил бы себе прослезиться перед Холмсом. Однако, глаза у меня защипало, и я отвернулся.  
Холмс встал с кресла и подошёл ко мне. Подошёл ближе, чем допускал разговор даже старых друзей.   
\- Вы подумали, что могли бы догадаться о том, что я жив, - озвучил он по привычке мои мысли.   
Я кивнул.   
\- Мэри всё чаще жаловалась на сердце, - произнёс я глухо, - я не мог взваливать на неё ещё и свои переживания.   
Кажется, я тоже стал пропускать реплики.  
\- Вас посещала мысль, что вы обделяли её своим вниманием и заботой, когда бросались ко мне по первому моему зову, - подытожил Холмс, глядя куда-то поверх моей головы.  
Тут он вдруг положил ладонь мне на плечо и слегка его сжал. Ладонь была горячей. Во мне что-то оборвалось, или сломался стержень, который поддерживал мою волю три последних года.   
\- Я думал об этом, - вновь кивнул я, чувствуя, что теряю остатки самообладания.   
\- Я тоже.  
Вздрогнув, я посмотрел в лицо Холмса и тут же отвёл взгляд. Оно было слишком взволнованно, и это меня пугало.   
\- Если бы… - начал я. – Моран…  
\- Я всё равно вернулся бы, - ладонь Холмса скользнула по моему плечу и переместилась к лопатке. Ему стоило сделать только одно движение, и он бы обнял меня.  
\- Боже мой, что мы делаем? – беспомощно пролепетал я.   
\- Ничего ужасного, мой дорогой, - ответил Холмс тихо. – Мы пытаемся больше не лгать друг другу.   
Он привлёк меня к себе, я не успел даже сделать вдох, как Холмс резко отстранился и даже сел в кресло. У меня не было времени поразиться его поступку, потому что, постучавшись, в гостиную заглянула миссис Хадсон.  
\- Комната доктора Уотсона готова. Я ещё нужна вам, мистер Холмс?  
\- О, нет, миссис Хадсон, - ответил мой друг с любезной улыбкой. – Спокойной вам ночи и простите за лишние хлопоты.  
Когда шаги почтенной дамы стихли, Холмс вскочил на ноги и сделал шаг ко мне, крепко обнимая. Что же, правда не всегда хороша, но я уже не мог больше жить во лжи, а вот куда нас заведёт правда, я пока сказать не мог.


	8. Симуляция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Послесловие к "Шерлоку Холмсу при смерти"  
> Канон. Уотсон женат на Мери. Джен.

 Я ворвался в прихожую своего дома в Паддингтоне, как ангел мщения, напугав Мари-Джейн, которая ойкнула, увидев мою перекошенную гневом физиономию, и вжалась в стену, нерешительно протягивая руки за шляпой и тростью.   
Скинув ей на руки ещё и пальто, я поспешил в кабинет, чтобы укрыться там и немного прийти в себя. На столе лежала записка от коллеги, который сегодня принимал моих пациентов. В сердцах я стукнул кулаком по столу. Вот! Вот, чёрт возьми, чем я должен заниматься!   
Схватив сигареты, я упал на диван и нервно закурил.   
Чем я заслужил такое пренебрежение? Разве я не бежал ему на помощь при первом зове, бросал все свои дела, пренебрегал и работой, и даже семейной жизнью?   
Я подавил в себе внезапный порыв – кинуться к жене в ноги и просить прощения. Вот успокоюсь немного и поговорю с ней.   
Когда сигарета была почти докурена, мои мысли вернулись к делу, невольным участником которого я стал. Да, оно было интересное, необычное. Должен признать, что Холмс ловко разоблачил этого Кэлвертона Смита. Разоблачил. С моей помощью.   
Вскочив, я зашагал по кабинету.   
Я невольно представил себе, как бы описал эту историю. Свои переживания, как обычно, я оставил бы за кадром, преуменьшил. На сцене блистал бы один Холмс. «Но его фразу о том, что он забыл о моём присутствии, я оставлю», - мстительно подумал я. Потом преступника уводят, и следует эффектная концовка. Да, конечно, и опять упоминание о любимом ресторане Холмса. Надо сказать, что я до последнего держался, но когда Холмс заговорил, что недурно было бы на обратном пути из Скотланд-Ярда завернуть к Симпсону, это стало последней каплей. Я вспылил, высказал Холмсу всё, что я думаю о его бесчувственности, его эгоизме, схватил пальто и шляпу и выскочил из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. Увы, я настолько не владел собой, что выглядел не лучшим образом. Гордо удалиться не получилось.   
В дверь постучали.   
\- Джон, к тебе можно? – услышал я голос жены.   
\- Да, дорогая, - я открыл дверь и пропустил Мери в кабинет.   
\- Ты чем-то расстроен? С мистером Холмсом всё в порядке? – спросила она обеспокоено.   
\- О! – возопил я, едва не воздевая руки к потолку. – Более чем!   
Мери удивлённо посмотрела на меня.   
\- Он симулировал! – отчеканил я, опять вскипая. – Понимаешь? Он симулировал! Он обманул меня, облапошил, воспользовался моей помощью, при этом выставил полным дураком!   
\- Джон! – Мери посмотрела на меня с упрёком, потом приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала в щёку. – Я ни за что не поверю, что мистер Холмс на такое способен. Давай сядем на диван, и ты мне всё расскажешь.   
Вот ещё один человек, который может вить из меня верёвки. Я послушно поплёлся к дивану, растеряв разом всю свою воинственность.   
Потом я пересказал Мери всю историю с начала до конца. Моя милая жена держала меня за руку, поглаживала её, но в глазах её плясали бесенята.   
\- Этот человек – Смит – убил своего племянника? – спросила Мери, нахмурившись.   
\- Да, довольно изощрённо.   
\- И мистер Холмс сумел его разоблачить…   
\- И ты на его стороне? – спросил я тоном Цезаря, узревшего Брута на Капитолии.   
\- Я сохраняю разумный нейтралитет, - звонко рассмеялась моя милая жена. – И вы оба не правы. Ты не прав, что сердишься, Джон. А ведь ты лучше других знаешь характер своего друга.   
\- Друга ли? – пробурчал я мрачно.   
\- Друга. А ещё ты знаешь, что у мистера Холмса нет больше друзей. Только ты.   
\- Это такое ребячество! Жестокое ребячество! – продолжал я жалеть себя. – Как он мог?   
\- Правильно, Джон. Ребячество. А для тебя это такая новость? – она погладила меня по голове.   
Говорим о ребячестве Холмса, а, как мальчишку, утешают меня. Мне стало стыдно.   
\- Но неужели он не понимал, как я буду за него волноваться? Он же тоже у меня единственный друг.   
Тут я вспомнил вопль ужаса, который издал Холмс, когда я пытался взять в руки коробочку с отравленной иглой. Он даже едва не выдал себя, не разрушил свой тщательно продуманный спектакль. И этот глубокий вздох облегчения, когда я поставил опасный предмет на место… Я улыбнулся.   
\- Понимал, конечно. Но вряд ли он мог поставить себя на твоё место.   
\- Почему?   
\- Наверное, потому, что он не в состоянии представить, что кто-то может быть настолько к нему привязан. Так иногда бывает, Джон. Одно дело знать, что ты чей-то единственный друг, а другое дело это чувствовать и понимать. Так иногда бывает у людей, которых очень мало в жизни любили. Как сказала бы моя индийская нянюшка, «такая карма у сахиба», - жена обняла меня за шею и поцеловала.   
Мери почти успокоила меня, но я всё-таки решил взяться за ум и ближайшие несколько недель занимался исключительно работой и домом. И не пытался сам заглянуть к другу. Холмс тоже не давал о себе знать.   
Я начинал нервничать. Стыдно признаться, но однажды я даже прошёлся по Бейкер-стрит, разглядывая окна своей прежней квартиры. Свет горел, и мне показалось, что я заметил на шторе тень от долговязой фигуры. Значит, с ним всё в порядке. Наверное, не нужно никого звать, чтобы разыгрывать очередной спектакль. И верный биограф и почитатель талантов тоже не нужен.   
Нахмурившись, я зашагал прочь, раздражённо постукивая тростью по мостовой.   
Дома меня ждала телеграмма: «Расследую небольшое дельце в Западном Суррее. Вас ждать завтра в девять на вокзале Виктория? Холмс».   
Я недолго изображал роденовского Мыслителя, сидя с жёлтым бланком на диване и подпирая кулаком подбородок. Через десять минут я отправил посыльного с ответом на Бейкер-стрит. Там значилось только одно слово: «Да».


	9. Ночной визит

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Блэквуд- Ковард.

\- Лорд Ковард?   
Министр похолодел и поднял на вошедшего глаза, оторвавшись от бумаг, которые заканчивал разбирать, задержавшись до самой ночи в Вестминстере. Высокая фигура Блэквуда чётко выделялась в дверном проёме, и Ковард почувствовал себя доктором Фаустом, по чью душу пришёл кредитор из ада.   
\- Один писателишка справедливо заметил, что многие юноши начинают красивым профилем, а заканчивают полезной профессией, - неожиданно фривольно заявил Блэквуд, закрывая дверь за собой. – Вы решили пополнить их число?   
\- У меня много работы, - ответил Ковард невнятно, опуская глаза.   
Что-то зашуршало. Министр вскинул голову – Блэквуд снимал пальто с пелериной.   
Он небрежно бросил его на стул.   
\- Вы сегодня ужасно негостеприимны.   
Ковард вскочил с кресла, неловко смёл на пол пару бумаг, поднял их, чувствуя, что лицо его заливает краска. Он боялся оставаться с Блэквудом наедине. А эти намёки, цитаты...   
\- Хотите выпить? – голос министра прозвучал звонко, как у мальчишки.   
\- Нет, я хочу другого, - ответил Блэквуд, расстёгивая глухой сюртук и развязывая шейный платок.   
\- Ге… Генри!   
Ковард попятился и упёрся копчиком в край массивного стола.   
Блэквуд обхватил его за плечи и жадно поцеловал, наваливаясь сверху. Замычав, министр вцепился в лацканы его сюртука, чтобы как-то удержаться и не рухнуть на стол, прямиком спиной в письменный прибор с чернильницей.   
\- Уберите всё со стола! – зашипел лорд Генри. – Живо!   
\- Тут ещё полно прислуги, побойтесь бо… - пытался протестовать Ковард, быстро освобождая стол, тем не менее, - сюда могут войти, а если мы запрёмся, то будут стучать... Вы нас погубите, обоих!   
\- Даже если сюда кто-то войдёт, - сказал Блэквуд, - нас не заметят.   
\- Какой бред! – жалко пискнул Ковард, которого Блэквуд уже грубым движением ставил на колени, расстёгивая пуговицы на ширинке. При этом министр, задыхаясь, жадно тянулся сам, помогая справляться с пуговицами.   
\- Вам не стоило бы сомневаться в моих способностях, - голос Блэквуда был спокойным, хотя его пальцы больно вцепились в волосы министра.   
У того же рот был занят, и отвечать он не мог.   
И тут, в самом деле, в дверь деликатно постучали, и вошёл один из служащих – Ковард явственно разглядел униформу, хотя для него вся прислуга тут была на одно лицо.   
«Боже, я пропал!» - подумал он.   
А рука Блэквуда давила на затылок, принуждая взять член ещё глубже.   
Но уборщик не издал ни единого звука, который свидетельствовал бы об испуге, возмущении, и тому подобных эмоциях, которые были бы самыми ожидаемыми в этой ситуации. При том, что стояли оба высокородных лорда с той стороны стола, что была обращена к двери. Ковард скосил глаза. Мужчина, в чьей лысине отражалось пламя свечей, как ни в чём не бывало занимался камином. Закончив, он спокойно удалился, прикрыв дверь за собой.   
Ковард поднял на Блэквуда ошеломлённый взгляд. Тот насмешливо поднял брови.   
\- Не отвлекайтесь, - строго сказал он.   
После такой демонстрации своих возможностей, лорд Блэквуд смог оценить удобства министерского стола, а Ковард – немало способствовать порче его полировки голой спиной и животом.   
  
***   
Лысый человечек стоял на мосту и тихо хихикал, ожидая расчёта.   
\- Как вы этого, его, то есть! Эх!   
Он жадно смотрел на монеты, которые поблёскивали на ладони, затянутой в чёрную перчатку.   
\- Ты хорошо выполнил свою роль, - сказал Блэквуд, поворачивая набалдашник трости и высвобождая клинок.   
Через секунду раздался хрип, а потом звук упавшего в воду тела.   
Вытерев клинок платком, Блэквуд отправил его обратно в ножны, а окровавленный кусок ткани плавным жестом пустил по ветру за парапет.   
  
***   
\- Так вам удалось войти в доверие к лорду Блэквуду? – спросил импозантный старик, не глядя на собеседника.   
Зная вкусы своего сына, он не сомневался, каким образом этого можно было добиться.   
\- Да, сэр Томас.   
На лице Коварда была написана скорбь.   
\- Тяжёлые времена. Да, тяжёлые для всех нас. И вы можете быть уверены, что ваша жертва не останется без награды, мой мальчик.   
«О, да! – подумал Ковард, кланяясь. – Теперь я точно увижу тебя в гробу, старый идиот!»   
За дверями кабинета он достал из жилетного кармашка часы. Пора спешить. Нехорошо заставлять Генри ждать.


	10. Развлечения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Блэквурд/Ковард

\- Шшш! – ладонь Блэквуда зажал министру внутренних дел рот. Тот кивнул, успокоившись, и оба приникли к глазкам, спрятанным в стене. Небольшая кладовка была заставлена вдоль стен огромными канделябрами, которые выносили в зал во время совершения ритуалов.  
\- Он получил бумаги, - чуть слышно шепнул Блэквуд на ухо Коварду. По шее у того побежали мурашки и он поёжился.  
Наблюдая за главой ордена, сидящего в кресле и читающего бумаги, министр не сразу почувствовал, что пальцы любовника уже воровато расстегнули две пуговицы на его сюртуке.  
\- Генри, что вы делаете?  
Блэквуд проигнорировал, расстегнул сюртук до конца, а потом занялся жилетом. В кладовке было темно, как в склепе, и Ковард боялся, что, дёрнись он в сторону, чего доброго налетит на подсвечник. Блудный сынок сэра Томаса тем временем привёл одежду министра в ужасный беспорядок, расстегнув всё, что можно, и отцепив подтяжки. Штаны Коварда предательски стали сползать вниз. Он дрожал всем телом, пытаясь не стонать. Казалось, что воздуха в помещении стало меньше.  
Министр уже не знал, на месте ли ещё сэр Томас. Блэквуд, видя в темноте, словно кошка, развернул его и поставил на колени, связывая подтяжками руки за спиной. И всё-таки он не был груб, скорее холодно деловит, когда надавливал Коварду на шею, так что тот почувствовал щекой каменные плиты пола. Министр издал горлом неопределённый звук и услышал сердитое шипение. Два платка, засунутые в рот, вскоре решили проблему излишнего шума.  
Ковард никогда не задумывался, а уж тем более никогда не спрашивал вслух, зачем божество делает те или иные вещи – вообще или с ним. Он послушно подставлял рот или зад – и не только послушно, но и с великой охотой. Блэквуд любил шокировать, но опыт приучил Коварда, что настоящей угрозы для его карьеры и репутации в поступках божества нет – министр оставался, подобно жене Цезаря, вне всяких подозрений.  
Платки во рту уже намокли, щёки жгли предательские слёзы, в задницу словно кол вставили – впрочем, всё было терпимо, потом более чем терпимо, потом хорошо. Генри умело играл в унижение, не унижая. И если что и не нравилось Коварду, так это вынужденное молчание.  
А потом вдруг Блэквуд кончил, вцепившись в министерские бёдра. Как, и всё? Коварда перевернули, усадили, всё ещё связанным, голым задом на пол и вытащили изо рта кляп. Но он гордо молчал - и под калёным железом ни слова недовольства или упрёка он бы не произнёс. Уже облегчение, что темнота скрывала всё ещё слезящиеся глаза.  
\- Хм, - тихо произнёс Блэквуд, опускаясь на колени и трогая не успевший растерять боевой дух член любовника. – Долготерпение есть добродетель, и хотя я не склонен видеть в добродетелях благо, - тут Ковард услышал тихое причмокивание, - но иногда они должны вознаграждаться.  
Божество слизнуло слезу с его щеки.  
\- Теперь молчать не нужно, - услышал Ковард, - старик ушёл.  
Да он бы и не смог – получив разрешение, министр от души заохал на всю кладовку, когда божество вдруг наклонилось совсем низко и вобрало его член в рот. И ни лёгкое царапанье неправильно растущего зуба, ни неприятная влага под задницей не помешали торжеству добродетели.


	11. Страна новых возможностей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Блэквуд/Ковард.  
> AU - Блэквуд опять чудесным образом спасается.

 Божество хандрило. Божество ходило мрачнее тучи, отказывалось обедать, отправлялось спать в свою комнату, в одиночестве стояло подолгу на утёсе, глядя на море.   
Ковард совсем отчаялся, но он ничего не мог сделать для своего сурового любовника. Даже будучи министром, он чувствовал себя перед Блэквудом мелкой сошкой, а что уж теперь?   
Они продолжали жить в глухой деревушке на западном побережье – это был конечный пункт их бегства, и тут Блэквуд вдруг как-то разом выдохся, пребывая в постоянном ожидании чего-то. Ковард по его приказу ходил на почту в соседней деревне, спрашивал, нет ли писем до востребования для мистера Уайткастла. Какая нелепая попытка пошутить, какая (страшно сказать) глупая издёвка над своей же фамилией!   
Всякий раз, возвращаясь ни с чем, Ковард боялся, что найдёт коттедж пустым.   
Всякий раз Блэквуд смотрел на него из-под нахмуренных бровей и молча уходил к себе или к морю. А ночью он больше не появлялся в спальне Коварда, как будто это тот был виноват, что писем не было.   
И вот свершилось! Письмо пришло. Ковард летел домой, как мальчишка, бежал. Задыхаясь, он вручил любовнику послание, тот жадно схватил конверт и скрылся в доме.   
У Коварда была надежда, что вести приятные. Увы. Его ждала только запертая дверь соседней спальни и гробовое молчание в ответ на робкие просьбы впустить его.   
Письмо обнаружилось в камине, в гостиной. Оно обгорело только с одной стороны – слишком небрежно его швырнули в огонь. Достав лист щипцами, Ковард затушил тлеющий край и прочитал: «… не представляете для меня ровно никакого интереса. Вы уже отработанный материал, и попробуйте только встать у меня на пути – сначала сдохнет ваш щенок, а потом я пошлю вашу голову нашему общему врагу в качестве рождественского презента. Врагов следует любить, как говорят…»   
Сильная рука приподняла его за ворот – верно, как щенка, - поставила на ноги. Потом щёку обожгло.   
\- Не смей читать чужие письма! – прошипел Блэквуд, брызгая слюной.   
«Повешусь. Застрелюсь», - подумал Ковард как-то слишком спокойно.   
\- А ещё что?! – обожгло вторую щёку.   
Потом Блэквуд вдруг обхватил его за плечи и больно впился грубым поцелуем в губы.   
Обмякнув, Ковард повис у него на шее.   
\- Америка, - шепнул бывший лорд на ухо бывшему министру. – Америка, мой мальчик. Страна огромных возможностей! Что ты скажешь? Покорим другой континент?   
Божество воспряло. Ковард облизнул искусанные губы и впервые за последние недели рискнул с обожанием посмотреть в его холодные глаза.


	12. Орхидеи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стэплтон/Бэрил

Они расцвели, эти чёртовы орхидеи. Они попадались на глаза повсюду – все пустоши пестрели ими.   
Вчера он сорвался и чуть не погубил всё дело, и теперь придётся идти на поклон к Баскервилю и пытаться как-то оправдать своё непонятное поведение.   
Джек с ненавистью посмотрел на мелкие цветы, в чьих формах, однако, угадывалось родство с тропическими собратьями.   
Вернувшись домой, он разделся и прислушался. Было тихо. Прихватив сумку, он поднялся наверх, в спальню. Бэрил спала, свернувшись калачиком поверх покрывала. Её изящные домашние туфельки стояли небрежно у кровати, и правый положил свой мысок на мысок левого.   
Стэплтон наклонился и машинально поставил их ровно.   
Он сунул руку в сумку, нащупал и вынул несколько соцветий, и, криво усмехаясь, посыпал ими голову спящей жены.   
\- Джек? – проснувшись, та неловко стряхнула их. – Что это?   
\- Орхидеи зацвели, - прошептал он, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к голове.   
Потом Бэрил тихо вскрикивала, прижавшись к спинке кровати, закрываясь ладонями и прижимая колени к груди, а он швырял в неё цветами, вместе со стеблями, корнями и комьями земли, и шипел с каждым броском:   
\- Puta! Puta! Puta maldita!*   
  
*Шлюха! Шлюха! Шлюха проклятая! 


	13. Подарок для миссис Хадсон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен по Гранаде.

 \- Уотсон?   
Холмс просто позвал меня, и я оторвался от книги, которую просматривал.   
Обычно он сразу говорил, что хотел, а мне приходилось с ходу вникать в смысл его речей.   
\- Вы ведь хорошо разбираетесь в женщинах?   
\- Смотря, что вы имеете в виду, Холмс, - я прокашлялся.   
\- Завтра тридцатое ноября.   
\- Ну, и что?   
\- День Святого Андрея, покровителя Шотландии, - Холмс сообщил это таким тоном, словно я забыл, как зовут нашу королеву.   
\- А! Понимаю! Вы хотите поздравить миссис Хадсон? Отличная мысль! Вот только что ей подарить?   
\- И я о том же толкую, Уотсон. Как вы думаете, что бы могло ей понравиться?   
\- Можно просто подарить цветы, - предложил я.   
\- Это как-то банально, хотя, конечно, ей будет приятно. И всё же… - он задумался.   
\- А если что-то красивое, но практичное. Полезное для дома, но чтобы оно ещё и радовало глаз? – промолвил я.   
\- Прекрасно, Уотсон!   
От похвалы я даже просиял.   
\- Вы гений! Я как раз думал об одной вещи. Но вы не беспокойтесь, погода плохая, а у вас ноет нога. Я обернусь очень быстро.   
Чувствуя, что краснею, я растеряно наблюдал, как Холмс торопливо одевается.   
\- У вас уже есть идея, что это будет? – спросил я, глядя на его спину, когда он был уже у двери.   
\- Да, я видел прекрасную подставку под кашпо. Та, что в коридоре, слегка пошатывается. Думаю, что миссис Хадсон будет приятно получить новую, при этом её шотландская экономность не пострадает.   
Он отсалютовал мне шляпой и вышел.   
Через минуту я весело смеялся, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Цветок в кашпо принадлежал ему.


	14. Карусель, 1889-й год

 Милая деревушка в Йоркшире, куда нас занесло новое дело, состояла из трёх улиц, утыкавшихся в рыночную площадь, вокруг которой были сосредоточены жизненно важные деревенские здания, в том числе и самый большой трактир, где также сдавали комнаты для приезжих. Отвратительная погода в перерывах между блужданиями по деревне и собственно работы держала нас в небольшой комнате с двумя кроватями, умывальником и комодом.  
В день, когда мы собирались уезжать, выглянуло солнце. Мы позавтракали и собрались, и тут Холмс первым услышал звуки с площади, подошёл к окну и приподнял раму.  
Хриплый наигрыш шарманки и детский смех – то ли цирк приехал, то ли просто балаган.  
С саквояжами мы вышли на улицу. Небольшая карусель с лошадками, обезьяна, вытягивающая предсказания, жонглёр – вот и весь набор, но для такой деревушки и то радость. Тем более что жонглёр был ловок, обезьянка ухожена, а карусель крутилась бойко под весёлую мелодию.  
\- Вы в детстве катались на таких? – спросил Холмс.  
\- Конечно, только было это в Австралии.  
\- Года в четыре, помню, эти облупленные лошадки казались верхом совершенства, - усмехнулся Холмс. – Лет в шесть, в сопровождении брата, я уже постеснялся сесть на раскрашенную клячу.  
\- А хотелось?  
\- Я себя убеждал, что краска на них облупилась, карусель скрипит, и вообще большие мальчики такими глупостями не увлекаются.  
\- Вот так детство и заканчивается, - философски заметил я. – Поддержим честный бизнес, купим себе счастье?  
\- Для такой симпатичной мартышки пары монет не жалко.  
Мы вручили обезьянке деньги, и она ловко вытащила нам по билетику.  
\- Странно, - сказал Холмс, разворачивая бумажку. – «Между смертью и жизнью – грань тонкая. Смотри не оступись». А что у вас?  
\- Ничего себе предсказание. – Я развернул свой билетик. – «Помни, что когда ждёшь с любовью и верой, ожидание вознаграждается». С претензией, я бы сказал.  
\- Мы невнимательно читали – тут написано «узнай судьбу», а про счастье и удачу – ни слова. Надеюсь, поезд нас до Лондона довезёт благополучно. Пойдёмте, Уотсон, а то опоздаем на станцию. 


	15. Близкие люди

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock (TV)

  \- Шерлок, ты перестанешь когда-нибудь доставать сержанта Донован? – спросил Джон, вынимая из холодильника бутылку молока.  
\- Сначала пусть она перестанет называть меня фриком, - Шерлок внимательно следил, сколько стаканов ставит на стол Джон.  
\- Она, конечно, не права, но ты всё же не сравнивай прозвище, которое некоторые на себя сами с удовольствием навешивают, и полоскание при всех подробностей её личной жизни. – Джон разлил молоко в два стакана. – Мы не знаем, почему женился Андерсон, что там у него в семье, отчего он бегает налево. Может, ты и знаешь, конечно,- ты у нас гений, но всё-таки нас это не касается. А эти двое, согласись, выступают единым фронтом. Так что вряд ли там просто интрижка – они близкие люди.  
Джон вернулся в гостиную и поставил на журнальный стол стаканы. Шерлок, по всему видать, дулся, но молоко выпил. Хороший мальчик.  
Они расселись по креслам и уткнулись каждый в свой ноут. Джон занялся описанием сегодняшнего дела, открыв текстовый документ.  
\- Близкие, - проворчал Шерлок себе под нос. – Просто любовники.  
\- Они ещё и друзья. И потом, когда женщина тащит у своего мужчины дезодорант – это что-то да значит. Это тебе не просто – потрахались и разбежались.  
Ночью Джон проснулся от неприятного ощущения, что на него смотрят. Вздрогнув и открыв глаза, он увидел тощую долговязую фигуру, как столб застывшую в дверях.  
\- Шерлок, какого?.. Что случилось? Да не молчи ты! – Джон посмотрел на электронный будильник. – Час ночи уже. Нет - ещё…  
\- Джон?  
\- Ну?  
\- А мы – близкие люди?  
Слегка обалдев от такого вопроса, тот пробормотал растеряно:  
\- Ну, да… в общем. Да.  
Шерлок кивнул и вышел.  
\- Эй! - Но дверь уже закрылась. - Чёрт! – Джон упал головой на подушку.  
Вечером, вернувшись с работы, он открыл холодильник и уставился на невскрытую бутылку молока.  
Заглянув в пакет, убедился, что купленная им только что в магазине, всё ещё там. Поставив её рядом с первой, он покачал головой и почему-то долго не мог избавиться от довольной улыбки.


	16. Лягушонок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock (TV)

Спящий человек – это самое опасное существо на земле. Это только кажется, что он беспомощен и ничего не может.  
  
Он закидывает на вас во сне ноги, дышит вам в шею, сопит, из-за него у вас затекают руки, смотря на каком боку вы лежите.  
  
Он тянет на себя одеяло или сбрасывает его, и вы мёрзнете. На второе он категорически не согласен - ему так одиноко. Вы же разделены с ним аж двумя слоями ткани с начинкой.  
  
Он может стать для вас якорем, грелкой, парусом или чугунным ядром, которые раньше пристёгивались к ногам арестантов. Это особо опасно, если вы его любите. Как бы вы ни ругались с ним днём, стоит только представить, что вы спите без него, как ваша злость куда-то испаряется.  
  
Если он не спит, а вы уже – это двойная угроза. Он заползает к вам в постель, когда вы видите десятый сон, обнимает вас и прижимается холодными, как у лягушонка, ступнями к вашим.  
  
\- Шерлок! Я тебя убью когда-нибудь, если ты ещё раз так сделаешь! – тихо воет Джон, а сам поправляет одеяло.  
  
\- Угу, - сопит Шерлок ему в шею. Нос тоже холодный.  
  
Пригревшись, он засыпает.  
  
\- Я тебя тоже… - вздыхает Джон, - люблю.


	17. Куролесовы бега

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock (TV)

 \- Знаешь, Гарри, я не умею очень многих… многое. – Джон путается в грамматике. Он уже прилично выпил.  
Кухня у сестры прокурена и навесной потолок пожелтел – раньше его это дико бесило, а теперь всё по хрену.  
\- Например? – она подсовывает Джону пачку с сигаретами.  
\- Вообще умею. Быть незаметным, не отсвечивать, не лезть, куда не надо. Я только всё время опаздываю, понимаешь?  
\- Нет.  
Джон с сомнением смотрит на сигареты – стошнит ведь. Потом берёт одну, Гарри щёлкает зажигалкой.  
\- Ты не в себя. Не затягивайся. Тебе и просто так хватит.  
\- Я не успеваю поймать момент, когда надо сделать откат. А он мне не доверяет, понимаешь? Он думает, что должен быть всегда милым психом, шагать через столы, гениально рассуждать, поражать воображение. Как будто он иным может оказаться не нужным. И вполне возможно, что я просто выдумываю… Наверное, выдумываю. Но насчёт того, что не доверяет, - это правда.  
\- Поедешь со мной завтра?  
\- Куда? – Джон неожиданно затягивается, горло обжигает, и он закашливается, выпучив глаза.  
\- Я иногда смотрю квартиры. Вот так походишь, посмотришь – представишь, как тут начнётся другая жизнь. Не смотри на потолок, Джон, ты же знаешь, что она тоже дымила, как тот исландский вулкан. Ты мой брат, ты иногда забываешь, что мы с тобой похожи. Мы с тобой два идиота. Нам кажется, что если человека любить, то всё может устроиться со временем. – По щекам Гарри текут слёзы, без разводов туши – она никогда не красится. – А, наверное, надо быть немного циничнее. Или равнодушнее. Мягких не любят, Джон. Ты же не станешь вечно носить пластырь на царапине. Он полезный до какого-то момента, а потом он истреплется, испачкается, и его отлепляют и выбрасывают. А ещё мы с тобой два мазохиста. Выпьем за мазохистов, Джон, и баиньки.  
В кармане джинсов тихо и мертво. Телефон отключён.  
  
***  
Сквозь сон – треньканье домофона, Гарри кому-то шипит в трубку, потом всё затихает. Потом, минут через пять, звонок в дверь.  
\- Вы совсем рехнулись?! Я сейчас полицию позову!  
Джон с трудом открывает глаза. Он садится на диване, который под ним начинает медленно вращаться.  
\- Джон у вас? – раздаётся в прихожей хорошо знакомый голос. Кажется, по шуму судя, Шерлок пытается прорваться мимо Гарриет в комнату, а та на полном серьёзе выталкивает его за дверь.  
\- Оставь моего брата в покое! – она шипит, а потом тихо ахает.  
Джон вскакивает и ноги сами несут его в прихожую. Он с разгона хватает Шерлока за грудки и впечатывает его спиной в стену.  
\- Не трогай мою сестру!  
Ноги его плохо держат, и он повисает на Шерлоке, а тот поддерживает его и молчит. Только смотрит.  
\- Ты курил.  
Джон совершенно согласен с сестрой, что последний тост был в тему. Он цепляется за воротник пальто и утыкается носом в шарф, а ладонь в перчатке – потому она кажется ещё горяч _е_ й – гладит его по спине через футболку.  
Поскольку мальчики решили разобраться сами, Гарри захлопывает дверь, крутит пальцем у виска и уходит к себе.  
\- Джон, поедем домой. Внизу такси.  
\- А ты припозднился.  
\- Я не думал, что ты у сестры. Но потом я позвонил Майкрофту...  
 _Он позвонил брату_. Чёрт… Джон, кое-как отцепившись, мысленно прокладывает кратчайший курс до дивана, где рядом, на стуле, висят его джинсы. Телефон выскользнул из кармана и валяется на полу.  
\- Тебе помочь?  
\- Я сам! – Он злится уже на себя.  
Процесс затягивается, но по лестнице Джон вполне успешно спускается вниз, отпихивая руку Шерлока, пытающегося поддержать его под локоть.  
\- Сейчас, - привалившись к стене дома, он достаёт телефон и набирает неудобочитаемое смс Гарри, что насчёт поездки они договорились. «Отвали, мазохист (смайлик), я спать хочу».  
Шерлок ждёт, такси тоже. Дверца не поддаётся. Шерлок мягко отодвигает Джона, открывает дверцу такси, помогает сесть – Джон сразу утыкается в угол,- потом забирается в машину следом.  
Когда они подъезжают к Бейкер-стрит, Джон спит, положив голову Шерлоку на плечо.


	18. Возможность счастья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Холмс, Уотсон, 1890 год, доктор женат, у Мэри был выкидыш.

 \- Ты устал, дорогой.  
Я не вздрогнул, когда ладонь Мэри легла мне на плечо, но почувствовал горечь от того, что она догадалась. Устал, ужасно устал, но старался не показывать ей, понимая, какое потрясение она недавно пережила – счастье, да простит меня Господь, что сроки были маленькими, и мне удалось быстро поправить её здоровье.  
\- Немного, - признался я.  
\- Почему бы тебе не сменить обстановку?  
\- Я не могу сейчас…  
Каюсь, я правда нуждался в передышке, и в том, чтобы признаться себе во многих грехах. Я не хотел детей – отцом я себя совершенно не представлял, но и не мог лишить любимую жену радости материнства, хотя, кажется, в нашем случае это превращалось из радости в большой риск. Увы, как говорят католики - mea culpa, предосторожности оказались напрасными перед моей тягой к любимой женщине, но когда я услышал новость, я не мог не порадоваться за Мэри и вместе с ней. А теперь я чувствовал растерянность и беспомощность, не понимая, как могло случиться несчастье – к сожалению, даже не в моём возможном невежестве в области акушерства было дело, а в ужасном состоянии этой отрасли медицины вообще.  
\- Хотя бы на вечер, - мягко продолжала уговоры жена, - ты ведь много работал в последнее время, да и болезнь моя… почему бы тебе не навестить друга? Вы давно не виделись.  
\- Если Холмс дома, конечно, - промолвил я внешне спокойно. – В последнее время он стал частым гостем на континенте.  
Настолько частым, что я не мог сопровождать его в поездках, а последние три месяца это было невозможно. Но в моём голосе невольно прозвучала гордость за друга, и Мэри это заметила.  
\- Так приятно было прочитать в газетах о его успехах во Франции, - улыбнулась она. – Нашим бы инспекторам поучиться у своих коллег ценить его помощь.  
Я рассмеялся.  
\- Сначала им придётся съесть свои котелки и шляпы.  
\- Поезжай, - Мэри поглаживала моё плечо, - а я пораньше лягу, почитаю немного и усну.  
\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – встревожился я, беря её за руку.  
\- Да, милый, не волнуйся.  
Поднявшись, я ласково поцеловал её в губы.  
\- Если Холмса не будет дома, я поеду в клуб, посижу там немного и вернусь.  
\- Хорошо, Джон.  
Она проводила меня до двери. Подъезжая к дому на Бейкер-стрит, я заметил в окнах гостиной свет. Холмс был у себя. Он знал о моих семейных осложнениях, хотя дело ограничилось только обменом телеграммами – моим коротким сообщением и ответом с выражением сочувствия.  
\- Мне повезло, что я приехал сегодня, а не вчера, - сказал я, обменявшись с другом рукопожатием, и указав на чемодан с наклейками, который всё ещё стоял в гостиной, и последняя наклейка на нём принадлежала нашему пароходству. – Я бы вас не застал.  
Холмс одобрительно хмыкнул.  
\- Я вижу, что вы успели поужинать. Садитесь, Уотсон. Любая из моих трубок в вашем распоряжении. – Он налил нам бренди и уселся в своё кресло. – Как я понимаю, миссис Уотсон чувствует себя хорошо?  
\- Да, она поправилась, спасибо.  
Холмс посмотрел на меня, и, кажется, в его глазах я увидел лёгкий упрёк. Видимо, это относилось к тому, что я поблагодарил его за участие.  
\- На сей раз Германия? – спросил я, кивнув на чемодан.  
\- Да, хотя я решительно не понимаю, зачем меня вызывали. Инспектор Кёлер и сам прекрасно бы справился – его просто не хватало уверенности и немного практических знаний.  
\- А само дело? Оно было интересным?  
\- Пожалуй, - сказал он. – Драматичным – вам бы понравилось.  
Я невесело усмехнулся.  
\- Дружище, не переживайте, всё наладится. – Как необычно было слышать такие слова от него.  
Я благодарно улыбнулся и решился на признание.  
\- У меня какое-то непонятное предчувствие.  
\- Ну, что вы, Уотсон, вы же врач – человек науки, откуда предчувствия? Разве что вы как медик… неужели? – осторожно уточнил он.  
\- Нет-нет! – решительно помотал я головой.  
\- Вот и прекрасно. А предчувствия выкиньте из головы – они разрушают счастье.  
\- Правда? Откуда вы знаете? – улыбнулся я. – Неужели на собственном опыте?  
\- Знаю, Уотсон, - он мягко улыбнулся.  
Я почувствовал неловкость – мы никогда не говорили раньше так странно: вроде бы полунамёками, но и очень откровенно.  
\- Вы зачастили на континент, - сказал я, не слишком изящно меняя тему разговора. – Наш преступный мир вырождается?  
Холмс улыбнулся.  
\- Он и раньше-то был слегка дегенеративным, но во Франции я бываю охотно…  
\- Ещё бы.  
\- Да. И поездки стали доставлять даже некоторое удовольствие – смена обстановки бывает полезна. Я подумываю о том, чтобы ответить согласием на предложение короля Норвегии – на севере Европы я ещё не был.  
Я вздрогнул и посмотрел на него. Это было так непохоже на Холмса, словно что-то упорно гнало его из Англии.  
\- Полно, дорогой мой друг, - промолвил он, а я только опустил голову. – Ведь, если не думать о случившемся недавно, вы счастливы?  
\- Нет, - это вырвалось само собой.  
\- Может быть, мы по-разному понимаем это понятие? – предположил Холмс. – Простите, что я спрашиваю о таких вещах, дружище, но вы ведь любите жену?  
\- Люблю, - ответил я, ничуть не покривив душой.  
\- И вы несчастны?  
Я не знал, как объяснить ему, что я просто разрываюсь между ними, что мне не хватает его самого, а не наших совместных приключений в прошлом. Мне не хватало наших разговоров, его иронии, его ужасных привычек, его скрипки – даже со стонами по ночам, возможности быть рядом с ним и, наверное, быть пусть и небольшой, но частью его жизни. Я никогда не мечтал о чём-то большем – избави бог, но если я и любил в жизни кого-то, кроме жены, так это его.  
\- Да, - ответил я на вопрос Холмса, вряд ли вложив и сотой доли того, что чувствовал.  
Он отложил трубку и внимательно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Когда я думал, что мне удалось побороть свой эгоизм, я чувствовал, что счастье, возможно, доступно и мне. Но, видимо, я ошибался. О, не надо так переживать, друг мой, - поспешил он добавить, глядя на меня, - вы склонны слишком близко к сердцу принимать многие вещи.  
Холмс говорил так хорошо знакомым мне спокойным и размеренным тоном, который появлялся у него в минуты душевного волнения.  
\- Я понимаю, что вы хотели провести здесь больше времени сегодня вечером, и я прошу простить за мою просьбу – возвращайтесь сейчас домой, Уотсон. – Он на мгновение прикоснулся кончиками пальцем к моей руке. – Если вы не возражаете, я навещу вас послезавтра – перед отъездом на континент.  
Его интонации стали мягкими – тоже очень знакомыми мне, но когда я посмотрел ему в глаза, мне стало не по себе – на мгновение я увидел в них тщательно скрываемую боль одиночества.  
Я поднялся с кресла.  
\- Мы с Мэри очень рады будем видеть вас, - произнёс я, слыша, как на камине тикают часы, отсчитывая секунды до моего позорного бегства.  
\- Передайте ей мой сердечный привет, Уотсон.  
\- Обязательно.  
Мы пожали друг другу руки, и это лишило меня остатков самообладания. Он не смотрел мне вслед, когда я шёл до двери, иначе бы я почувствовал. И так эти несколько шагов были сродни преодолению ступенек на эшафот. Когда я вернулся домой из клуба, от меня пахло сигарами и коньяком, но Мэри, к счастью, уже спала.


	19. Гость из Хоршема

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1887 год, по мотивам "Пяти апельсиновых зёрнышек"

  Моя жена гостила у тётки, поэтому я воспользовался удобным случаем, чтобы провести несколько дней на Бейкер-стрит, с лёгкостью препоручив своих пациентов соседу. Признаться, грядущая лавина простуд при такой ужасной погоде меня пугала – дожди, холод и сырость вызвали боли в ноге, и мне самому нужны были передышка и отдых.  
В тот период наши отношения опять вошли в спокойное русло. Холмс примирился с моей женитьбой, и даже если у него не случалось расследования, где бы он хотел видеть рядом своего извечного биографа и помощника, мы иногда бывали вместе на концертах, заглядывали в любимые рестораны, обмениваясь новостями – точнее, я слушал истории Холмса, потому что его будни оказывались куда насыщеннее моих.  
Его интерес к моей персоне – интерес особого свойства – кажется, утих. Ни в коем разе не осуждая его, я не мог бы ответить тем же, имей я даже ту же несчастную склонность, что и мой друг. Я бы никогда не рискнул своей репутацией и душевным покоем, и пусть меня назовут трусом и ханжой. К тому же казалось, что, перейди мы черту, наша дружба дала бы трещину, лишившись бескорыстия, потому что отношения любовников поневоле влекут за собой и ревность, и собственничество.  
Отрезанные от всего мира сентябрьской бурей за окнами, мы тихо проводили вечер, занимаясь каждый своим делом и обмениваясь изредка фразами, когда внизу звякнул колокольчик.  
\- Вы кого-нибудь ждёте, Холмс?  
\- Кого я могу ждать в такой час и в такую погоду? Мой единственный друг сидит сейчас в кресле напротив меня. Так что, думаю, это клиент, и дело, видимо, срочное.  
В комнату вошёл молодой человек лет двадцати двух. С его плаща и зонта стекала вода. Наш посетитель смущённо улыбнулся и близоруко прищурился.  
\- Простите, джентльмены, такая ужасная погода…  
Холмс встал и подошёл к нему.  
\- Дайте мне ваш плащ и зонт. В комнате тепло, и они быстро высохнут на вешалке.  
Он повесил зонт гостя и помог ему снять плащ, отчего молодой человек смутился во второй раз.  
\- Я вижу, вы чем-то встревожены, - продолжал Холмс. – Садитесь к камину. Позвольте предложить вам бренди…  
\- Благодарю.  
\- Расскажите, что вас привело в такую бурю из Хоршема в столицу. – Поймав удивлённый взгляд посетителя, Холмс пояснил. – Весьма характерная смесь глины и мела на ваших ботинках.  
\- Меня зовут Джон Опеншоу… - начал молодой человек свой рассказ, вытягивая ноги к камину и деликатно стараясь не задеть ковёр.  
Мистер Опеншоу рассказывал свою невероятную историю о таинственных смертях в семье и странных посланиях с апельсиновыми зёрнышками. Я по привычке записывал, при этом невольно переводя взгляд с гостя на моего друга. Холмс, обычно выслушивающий клиентов, расслабленно развалившись в кресле, закрыв глаза, сидел выпрямившись и даже немного подавшись вперёд. Опеншоу, когда дошёл до судьбы своего несчастного отца, опёрся о левый подлокотник, невольно становясь ближе к Холмсу. Я смотрел на них, и какие-то странные мысли начинали роиться у меня в голове. Или я фантазировал по непонятной причине, или тут была не только взаимная заинтересованность сыщика и клиента. Опеншоу был человеком вежливым – он во время своего монолога изредка смотрел в мою сторону, делая меня третьим участником беседы, но потом стал забывать о манерах, и, сидя между ними, я чувствовал себя ужасно неловко, наблюдая, как они смотрят друг на друга, кажется, вкладывая в эти взгляды что-то… что-то ещё.  
\- И что вы сделали? – голос Холмса вывел меня из задумчивости.  
\- Ничего, - почти прошептал Опеншоу.  
\- Почему?! – с необычной горячностью воскликнул Холмс.  
\- Я был совершенно парализован страхом. – Молодой человек на мгновение закрыл лицо ладонями. Я уловил еле заметное движение руки Холмса, словно он хотел тронуть гостя за плечо.  
Почувствовав себя неловко, почувствовав себя лишним, я встал и отошёл к окну, отодвигая занавеску и глядя на сплошную стену дождя. Несмотря на непогоду, город всё ещё был полон в этот час жизнью – стук экипажей пробивался сквозь шум воды.  
\- Как вы могли приехать один? Вы должны были настаивать, чтобы полисмен сопровождал вас, или же вызвать меня телеграммой в Хоршем, - волновался Холмс.  
Он продолжал давать Опеншоу советы, а я был вынужден вернуться к камину, чтобы посмотреть единственную оставшуюся после его покойного дядюшки улику – странный документ, казавшийся мне не понятнее иероглифов.  
\- Возможно, вам стоило бы остаться у нас, - сказал Холмс. – Небезопасно в такую погоду и в такой час возвращаться одному. Переночуете у меня в спальне, а я прекрасно могу устроиться на диване, тем более, что всё равно буду думать о вашем деле.  
\- Не говоря уже о том, что я могу уехать домой, - сказал я, - и вы проведёте ночь в моей спальне, Холмс.  
Он как-то странно посмотрел на меня, но ничего не сказал, предоставляя право Опеншоу соглашаться или нет на предложение.  
\- Не думаю, что со мной что-то случится – поезд уходит с вокзала Виктория, в Хоршеме меня встретят, и, кроме того, я вооружён.  
\- Будьте очень осторожны, - напутствовал его Холмс, провожая до двери, - не покидайте оживлённые улицы, не берите первый и второй кэб, внимательно смотрите на лицо кучера. – Он помог Опеншоу надеть плащ. – И если вдруг кэб двинется не той дорогой, как вам кажется, не стесняйтесь выстрелить и привлечь внимание полиции.  
\- Я понял, мистер Холмс. – Они пожали друг другу руки. Или мне показалось, или рукопожатие немного затянулось. – До свидания, доктор Уотсон. – Опеншоу поклонился и вышел за дверь.  
Холмс подошёл к окну и выглянул на улицу.  
\- Какое странное дело, - сказал я.  
Он бросил взгляд в мою сторону и кивнул.  
\- И очень опасное. – Тут он опять посмотрел в окно и нахмурился. Кажется, он потерял Опеншоу из виду.  
  
Потом мы говорили с ним о загадке. Холмс, в свойственной ему манере, начал с лирического отступления о Кювье, но я видел, что он встревожен. Хотя это было вполне естественно, учитывая обстоятельства, должен признать, что мой друг почти никогда на моей памяти не волновался за клиента так явно.  
Ночью я заснул не сразу – всё думал о молодом Опеншоу. Милая наружность, изысканные манеры, некоторый налёт изнеженности… и, кажется – я такое слышал, по крайней мере, - эти мужчины всегда узнают друг друга по каким-то им одним понятным приметам – жестам, взглядам, рукопожатию… Я лежал в постели, курил, чего обычно себе не позволял, и глядел в потолок. Почему меня это так задевает? Я не осуждал Холмса, ни в коем случае. Заглядывался же я на красивых женщин до своей женитьбы и даже пытался произвести впечатление. Так что если ему понравился молодой человек, то вполне логична попытка обратить на себя его внимание. Холмс, наверняка, решит его проблему и явится этаким спасителем, героем… да не ревную же я, в самом деле?!  
Воображение у меня разыгралось. Счастливый финал истории: Холмс становится желанным гостем в имении Опеншоу – уединённый уголок, одинокий хозяин… обругав себя последними словами, я принял снотворное.  
Утром я торопливо одевался, глядя на часы (завтрак я проспал) и в окно, где светило солнце, слизывая с мостовых следы вчерашней непогоды.  
Холмс уже заканчивал завтрак, собираясь начинать расследование почему-то с Сити. Я, со своей больной ногой, был бы ему только обузой. Попросив принести мне завтрак, я взял газету.  
\- Но вначале на почту, - сказал мой друг, допивая кофе, - отправлю телеграмму Опеншоу…  
\- Холмс… - я увидел заголовок и похолодел.  
\- …нужно справиться, как он добрался…  
\- Холмс, - я протянул ему газету, - вы опоздали.  
Он выхватил её у меня из рук, быстро прочитал заметку и закрыл глаза. Но тотчас вскочил и бросился к вешалке, снимая пальто.  
\- Вы в полицию? – машинально спросил я.  
\- Я сам себе полиция, - прошипел Холмс с такой злостью, какой я никогда в его голосе не слышал раньше. Он выбежал из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.  
  
***  
Джон Опеншоу не остался не отомщённым, но, боюсь, что месть явилась из таких сфер, которые не подвластны человеческой воле. «Одинокая звезда» затонула где-то в Атлантике.  
Я узнал об этом, когда навестил Холмса спустя две недели после визита бедняги Опеншоу. К тому времени жена моя уже вернулась, и я тоже – к спокойной и размеренной жизни, к нежности и покою, к своим пациентам. Заглядывая на Бейкер-стрит в ожидании новостей, я видел, как Холмс всё больше мрачнел, как им всё сильнее овладевала апатия, и однажды заметил щель между ящиком и столешницей – в этом ящике Холмс хранил шприц. Но что я мог сделать? Что я мог дать ему, кроме того, что уже и так ему принадлежало? Даже если бы на один краткий миг представить себе, что я перешагнул через совесть, через клятву, через страхи, через опасения … даже если бы я сумел разорваться и уместить в сердце обоих. Наверное, для подобного шага нужно быть безумцем, одержимым смельчаком – таким, как Холмс. И хотя сердце у меня и болело за него, всё-таки это было слишком обычное и заурядное человеческое сердце – и права на него я сам отдал одной маленькой женщине, терпеливой, любящей и, возможно, понимающей меня куда лучше, чем я сам.


	20. Отомри

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock (TV)  
> Лестрейд, Уотсон, джен (как фон возможный ОТП)

 \- Ты один?  
Шерлок присаживается на корточки у трупа.  
\- Джон на работе. – В голосе досада.  
\- Рад, наверное, до смерти – где ещё отдохнёт, как не на работе? - бормочет себе под нос Салли.  
\- Сержант Донован, займитесь и вы делом, - неожиданно резко обрывает её Лестрейд.  
Салли не обижается, а только фыркает и уходит к заграждению.  
Шерлок пристально смотрит на инспектора, но молчит. Потом его внимание целиком переключается на тело мужчины средних лет без явных признаков насильственной смерти - кроме записки, зажатой в кулаке и предположительно оставленной убийцей.  
Лестрейд следит за действиями Шерлока, привычно ни черта не понимая, но думает совсем не о работе.  
В последнее время инспектор занят упорным и совершенно бесполезным самоанализом - он пытается понять, что чувствует к Джону Уотсону. Доктор – приятный человек, и не трудно сообразить, почему у Лестрейда поднимается настроение, если тот сопровождает Шерлока в расследовании. Шерлок получает свою порцию восторгов от Джона и меньше цепляется к окружающим – немного, но меньше. Кроме того, наблюдать, как он, в сущности, ожидает этих самых восторгов, как пытается скрыть, что они ему приятны, и приятны конкретно в устах доктора, хотя он должен бы привыкнуть, - всё это очень занятно.  
Поначалу так и было – удобно и только. Потом появился диалог – несколько коротких предложений, самых примитивных – из серии «как дела? – в порядке». Коротких, потому что сразу на корню пресекались Шерлоком – от их молчания-то было якобы невозможно думать, а они ещё вздумали разговаривать вслух, и вообще «Джон, не отвлекайся, ты мне нужен».  
Уже традиция, ритуал. Приехали – Шерлок, как ищейка, кидается к трупу, Джон – не кидается, конечно, но идёт целенаправленно – к Лестрейду, чтобы поздороваться и урвать эти несколько обычных и без всякого двойного дна фраз. Просто… «Шерлок, это нормально – люди общаются».  
Но, возможно, двойное дно есть – не применительно к персоне инспектора (самоуверенность не входит в число его достоинств), а применительно к жизни вообще.  
\- Как рука? Ночью подморозило.  
\- Прилично, спасибо.  
\- Хорошо…  
\- Кажется, ты единственный, от кого я…  
\- Джон, не отвлекайся, ты мне нужен.  
У инспектора постепенно выработался рефлекс на эти слова – когда он смотрел, как Джон, бросив короткое извинение, подходит к Шерлоку, он начинал чувствовать – не подобрать иного слова – печаль. Печаль от того, что он что-то упускает, что-то важное утекает сквозь пальцы. Шерлок женат на работе – кажется, ему больше ничего и не надо. Джон женат на работе Шерлока и на своей собственной – гарем просто. Инспектор тоже прочно окольцован трупами, отделом и отчётами.  
Но как изменить хоть что-то? Разве это сложно – просто предложить доктору посидеть вечерком где-нибудь, хотя бы пару часов, поговорить, узнать друг друга получше?  
Шерлок женат на своей работе, но когда Лестрейд смотрит на него и Джона, он понимает, что эти двое в какой-то мере принадлежат друг другу, и, кажется, их гений склонен в последнее время изменять «жене». Уж как он там изменяет – духовно или физически, или обоими способами разом – инспектора не касается.  
Лестрейд не настолько идиот, чтобы не понять сразу, что к доктору он не испытывает ни малейшей доли влечения – и не париться больше по этому поводу. И небо точно не упадёт на землю, потому что он влюбился в мужчину. Скорее оно рухнет, если инспектор внезапно отобьёт Салли у Андерсона. Когда он издали замечает Джона, сердце у него не начинает колотиться от волнения, он не смущается, не старается напустить на себя непринуждённый вид – ему становится почему-то очень тепло на душе и он улыбается, и потом ещё долго ощущает какой-то странный подъём. Но как-то слишком часто думает о качествах характера доктора, его натуре – о спокойствии, надёжности, верности – чёрт, и выходит это слишком пафосно, вкупе с непонятной ревностью к Шерлоку, и вот эта ревность…  
\- Просто ты его любишь, - раздаётся спокойный голос Шерлока.  
\- Что? Кого?  
\- Просто ты любишь Джона. – Хорошо, что у него хватает на этот раз деликатности говорить тихо, а не ставить в известность о своей блестящей догадке всех сотрудников следственной бригады.  
\- В каком смысле? – Лестрейд таращится на Шерлока, который опять стоит слишком близко, взламывая границы личного пространства.  
\- Успокойся, в общечеловеческом. – Шерлок улыбается (невозможный тип!) и при этом подмигивает инспектору. - Ты заканчиваешь в шесть, у Джона приём до семи. Жена Андерсона дома, - быстро добавляет он, - и если ты перестанешь делать за Салли её работу, я отправлю Джону смс, что вечером занят.  
\- И что?  
\- Ты идиот. – Скорбная констатация факта. – Пообщайтесь, я же не против.  
Инспектор трёт переносицу и правда чувствует себя этим самым словом.  
\- Отомри, - Шерлок машет у него перед носом растопыренными пальцами и возвращается к трупу, - иди сюда, я тебе кое-что покажу…


	21. Орфей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Холмс ведёт супругов Уотсон в оперу.

 Холмс редко навещал нас с Мэри как супружескую пару – разве что мне удавалось, после расследования, уговорить его заехать в Паддингтон и пообедать с нами, обсудив подробности очередного приключения. Мэри слушала эти рассказы с неизбывным интересом, а Холмс обычно не мог устоять против наших с женой восторгов и постепенно оттаивал, оживляясь и становясь прекрасным собеседником.  
  
Лето девяностого года мой друг провёл в Лондоне – в то время мы с ним виделись редко: практика моя ширилась и отнимала всё больше времени, так что за тот год у меня есть в запасе только три отчёта о расследованиях, которые можно будет напечатать со временем. В свободные вечера я превратил эти разрозненные записки в полноценные рассказы – оставалось только ждать, когда главный участник событий даст своё соизволение на публикацию. Работая над рассказами, я живо переживал всё вновь и, признаюсь, скучал по Холмсу.  
  
Вечером двадцать первого августа в мою дверь позвонили – я уже подумал, что придётся срочно ехать к пациенту, когда услышал в прихожей голос друга. Я чуть не выбежал ему навстречу, но всё-таки сдержался, хотя приветствовал его со всем радушием, горячо пожимая руку.  
  
\- Неужели у вас появилось новое дело, Холмс? - расспрашивал я. – Куда вы предпочтёте пройти: в мой кабинет или в гостиную?  
  
\- В гостиную. Я пришёл вовсе не по делу, мой друг, а просто навестить вас – мы давно не виделись. Навестить вас и вашу очаровательную супругу.  
  
Чудесная новость, да и Мэри была рада. Мы пили чай и говорили о чём угодно, но не о делах. Разговор сам собой перешёл на музыку, и Холмс неожиданно предложил вместе посетить Ковент-Гарден и послушать «Орфея». В бытность мою на Бейкер-стрит мой друг всегда посещал оперу один – этот вид искусства вызывает во мне только неконтролируемые позывы к зевоте. Моя супруга оживилась, а я почувствовал уколы совести – за всё время нашего с ней брака я вывозил дражайшую половину в оперу лишь дважды, предпочитая всё те же камерные или симфонические концерты. Конечно же, я согласился с идеей Холмса, когда жена вопросительно посмотрела на меня. У неё недавно случилась маленькая женская радость – новое вечернее платье, а тут такой повод его обновить. Я слушал, как Холмс с Мэри обсуждают венскую и парижскую редакции оперы, и довольно улыбался.  
  
  
Это был необычный вечер. Сидя в ложе между женой и Холмсом, я следил за тем, как в зале гаснут огни. Мэри раскраснелась от предвкушения зрелища и удовольствия, порождённого новым платьем, которое ей очень шло. На губах Холмса витала еле заметная улыбка.  
  
Конечно, музыка Глюка прекрасна, хотя и немного сентиментальна, и вся эта условность и нарочитая театральность старинных опер, счастливый финал – всё это, вкупе с не такой уж большой длительностью спектакля, давало надежду, что я удержусь от зевоты и тем более не засну. Певица, исполнявшая партию главного героя, оказалась худышкой, с непонятно где помещавшимся мощным голосом. Должен признать, что я почувствовал лёгкое волнение, слушая стенания Орфея, прерывающие поминальный хор по Эвридике.  
  
Мэри опёрлась локтём об ограждение ложи, отсвет от сцены придал её лицу какое-то неземное выражение, как будто она была тенью. Холмс, как обычно в минуты свидания с музыкой, почти отсутствовал в нашем бренном мире. Мне оставалось смотреть на сцену, изо всех сил сопротивляясь душераздирающей мелодии и плачущим голосам хора. «Chiamo il mio ben così», - запел Орфей, и левая рука Холмса дрогнула, пальцы зашевелились в такт. Я почувствовал странное желание взять его за руку. Мне стало жутко – не от внезапности такого неподобающего желания, а от странного ощущения одиночества, вдруг охватившего меня. Даже затянутая сцена с Амуром не вернула мне всегдашнего ироничного отношения к опере.  
  
Я посмотрел на жену – она поймала мой взгляд и улыбнулась. Для неё, вероятно, происходящее на сцене, являлось прекрасной историей любви. Всё-таки женщины спокойнее и отстранённее относятся к таким вещам. Другой бы сказал – поверхностный, но я предпочитаю – более гибкий образ мысли позволяет им отделять, как самородки из породы, чувства в чистом виде, и упиваться ими, пусть даже эти чувства заставляют плакать. Наверняка, Мэри сейчас просто наслаждалась прекрасной музыкой, атмосферой, даже собой – женщинам это простительно.  
  
Под хор богов Аида, с заблестевшими от волнения глазами, жена чуть наклонилась в мою сторону и тронула меня за руку кончиками пальцев, затянутых в белоснежную перчатку. Я улыбнулся. Моя дорогая. Я невольно подумал о том, сколько мужчин в зале сейчас испытывают гордость, сидя рядом со своими жёнами, видя их такими прекрасными и взволнованными, и сколько молодых людей с нежностью глядят на своих невест.  
  
Антракт стал маленькой отдушиной. Шампанское и обсуждение спектакля вернуло с небес на землю.  
\- … во времена Глюка к опере относились в чём-то серьёзнее, а в чём-то и легкомысленнее…  
\- … неужели под эту чудесную музыку зрители разговаривали, пили, даже играли в карты?  
\- … балет – искусство для развлечения, а сейчас нам, скорее всего, покажут какую-нибудь понтамиму.  
\- Джон этого не переживёт.  
\- Дорогая, пережил же я половину оперы!  
\- Это был героический поступок, Уотсон.  
  
Будь моя воля, я бы пришёл к третьему акту – как мне часто пенял мой друг, я неисправимый романтик. Право же, мало есть музыки лиричнее и светлее. Я покосился на Холмса, который пошевелился, меняя положение в кресле.  
  
Глядя на тени Элизиума, он с лёгкой горечью улыбался каким-то своим мыслям, а что он не слушает ту чудесную мелодию для флейты, можно было прочитать по его взгляду, спокойному и немного холодному. О чём он думал? Если бы я мог знать. Но, возможно, он просто пережидал безмятежную часть действа, дожидаясь четвёртого акта. Стоило музыке опять наполниться драматизмом, как Холмс весь превратился в слух.  
  
Честно говоря, я завидовал им обоим – и Мэри, которая упивалась красотой пения, и Холмсу, который совершенно невозможным образом пропускал через себя, кажется, каждый звук. А я невольно думал о том, что происходило на сцене. Всё же греки были правы, лишив этот миф счастливой развязки. Почему-то мне было особенно жаль Эвридику, которую вели обратно, обрекая по сути не только на новую жизнь, но и на старость, болезни и вторичную смерть. Слушая плачи Орфея, я думал, что в жизни всё намного прозаичнее и страшнее – боги или естественный ход вещей порой требует от оставшихся намного более трудного подвига, чем спуск в Аид, – смириться и жить дальше. И лучше было не думать, а смог бы смириться я, потеряй вдруг двух самых дорогих мне людей, или хотя бы одного из них - лучше было не гневить судьбу и не думать о таких вещах.  
  
Искусственность финала, несмотря на прекрасное трио и жизнеутверждающий хор, при таких размышлениях немного раздражала, и, кажется, не только меня. Холмс повернулся ко мне, улыбнулся и тихонько похлопал ободряюще по запястью.  
  
Сидя в экипаже, мы с женой прощались с Холмсом, благодаря за чудесный вечер. Он улыбался, советуя Мэри не слушать моих возражений и почаще намекать о том, что неплохо бы посмотреть репертуар Ковент-Гардена, а не расписание скачек. Он махнул нам рукой и пошёл пешком по улице. Когда экипаж обогнал Холмса, он как раз закуривал на ходу.  
  
…………….  
Я вновь увидел моего друга только вечером двадцать четвёртого апреля 1891 года.


	22. Толкование сновидений

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер Ричи и канона, столкновение концепций, мини, джен, рейтинг детский.

  -1-  
Дом построили одновременно с тем, где я прожил холостяком несколько чудесных лет, но годы запустения сделали своё дело: каждая половица под ногой издавала душераздирающий скрип ― я вздрагивал, осторожно ступая и боясь, что меня услышат, хотя Лестрейд уверял, что некто, кого я стану поджидать, придёт позже. Наконец я достиг тёмного угла, частично скрытого болтающейся на одной петле дверью.  
Затаившись, я стал терпеливо ждать. От пыльного окна на обшарпанные половицы легли тусклые квадраты света. Время тянулось страшно медленно, ноги затекли от долгого стояния в одной и той же позе. И тут в глубине квартиры послышались шаги ― уверенные, хотя и тихие. Но человек не таился ― он никого не ожидал тут встретить.  
Прошедшие три года совершенно не изменили полковника: всё так же подтянут, одет в щегольской костюм, пальто и шляпу, в зубах ― всё та же папироска. Я впервые увидел воочию его адское оружие: Моран доставал из-под полы пальто детали треноги, свинчивал металлические трубки, затем собрал духовое ружьё, вытащив части из футляра, ― впрочем, из-за створки двери мне не удавалось разглядеть подробности. Приподняв раму, полковник опустился на одно колено и стал целиться, судя по направлению дула, в окно напротив. Я едва не выдал себя и не сорвал Лестрейду операцию, когда понял, что Моран собирается выстрелить в окно нашей с Холмсом бывшей квартиры. Но инспектор предупреждал меня, что выстрел должен быть сделан. Раздался странный скрежещущий звук, а потом звон разбитого стекла. Я выскочил из-за двери и бросился на полковника.  
Тот быстро сумел освободиться, обхватил меня за плечи, мы упали на грязный пол и покатились по нему. Никому не удавалось нанести хоть один удар, мы просто боролись, пытаясь ухватить противника за горло. Увы, Моран оказался в лучшей форме, чем я. Оказавшись сверху, он зарычал, и его пальцы сомкнулись на моей глотке. Я тщетно давил ему снизу на подбородок ― руки слабели, в глазах потемнело. И тут он вдруг замер, а потом рухнул на меня, чуть не ударив головой в переносицу. Выбравшись из-под ставшего неподъёмным тела, я согнулся, восстанавливая способность дышать. Моран лежал на полу и не шевелился. Мне бы порадоваться внезапному спасению, но я отпрянул, не понимая, что случилось с моим противником. И тут стена напротив меня, оклеенная сероватыми обоями с потёртым узором, зашевелилась, и от неё отделилась фигура человека.  
― Господи! ― воскликнул я.  
― Это лестно, конечно, но явно не в мою честь, ― услышал я насмешливый голос, который мог принадлежать только одному человеку в мире.  
― Холмс! ― я совсем позабыл о его экспериментах с маскировкой.  
Он стянул с головы ткань, сунул за пояс трубку, из которой только что поразил полковника дротиком.  
― Полковник жив? ― спросил я, указав на Морана.  
― Конечно. Я вовсе не стремлюсь угодить на каторгу, ― рассмеялся Холмс. ― Теперь в камуфляже уже нет необходимости. Ну, же! Друг мой! Я всё-таки воскрес!  
Очнувшись, я подошёл к нему и крепко обнял.  
― Вы ведь знали, что я жив, ― напомнил Холмс. ― Я сам видел, как вы достали из коробки кислородный баллончик Майкрофта.  
― Где вы прятались? ― рассмеялся я, похлопывая воскресшего сыщика по спине.  
― Я был очень любопытным креслом.  
― Сукин вы сын! ― пробормотал я.  
― Я вас тоже люблю, мой друг. Однако пора дать сигнал Лестрейду. Мне надоело отсиживаться по конспиративным квартирам, притворяться предметами мебели ― и всё из-за этого типа. ― Он указал на полковника, достал свисток и дунул в него. ― Отправим нашего приятеля в кутузку, пока он не очнулся, а потом ― в наше старое жилище?  
― Да, ― улыбнулся я, и потёр глаза, как будто в них попал сор.  
К тому времени я вновь был одинок. Смерть чудесным образом обошла стороной моего лучшего друга, но не пощадила жену – простуда, перешедшая в пневмонию. На кладбище ко мне подошёл Майкрофт ― этот невозможный человек искренне сочувствовал мне и сказал несколько проникновенных слов в адрес покойной. Может быть, он хотел заменить собой брата, который не мог находиться со мной в эту минуту, хотя кто знает ― вдруг Холмс был поблизости, изображая старика-сторожа, или одного из могильщиков?  
Я вернулся на Бейкер-стрит ― к прежней сумасшедшей жизни рядом с гениальным детективом. Холмс даже поумерил обычную эксцентричность ― то ли на радостях, что мы опять вместе, как в старые времена, то ли выражая сочувствие моей потере.  
И мне казалось, что жизнь опять налаживается, пока я случайно не заглянул к Холмсу в стол, ― он забыл запереть ящик. Кроме запасов кокаина, я обнаружил там записную книжку в красном кожаном переплёте ― ту самую. Я слышал о ней от Мэри, от Майкрофта, поэтому с любопытством принялся листать странички, которые когда-то расшифровывала моя покойная жена.  
Цифры, цифры ― всего лишь записи жадного до денег профессора, и вдруг ― совсем другой шифр и почерк принадлежал Холмсу. Какое-то шестое чувство подсказало мне, не задавать вопросов, какой-то бес велел вырвать эти листки из книжки. И кто объяснит, зачем я с упорством сумасшедшего стал искать человека, который бы смог расшифровать мне эти строки? Кажется, рассудок совсем покинул меня ― я помню только странного господина, который тыкал пальцем в свои расчёты и говорил мне, что человек, составивший шифр, пишет, как отравил женщину по имени Мэри ― отравил каким-то новым способом, так что выглядела её смерть естественной.  
  
-2-  
Я проснулся от собственного крика. Меня даже подбросило на кровати. Ошалело вглядываясь в темноту спальни, я пытался отдышаться, когда дверь открылась и ко мне вошёл Холмс.  
― Что с вами, старина? ― участливо спросил он. ― Вам приснился кошмар?  
Наверное, я смотрел на него, как на привидение, и Холмс подошёл к кровати и присел на краешек.  
― Уотсон? ― мягко позвал он.  
― Да, вы правы… Это был кошмар…  
Холмс зажёг свечу на прикроватном столике и внимательно посмотрел на меня.  
― Расскажете мне свой сон? ― спросил он. ― Почему вы так смотрите на меня, как будто не узнаёте?  
― Во сне вы выглядели иначе.  
― Правда? ― улыбнулся он. ― Как же?  
― На полголовы ниже меня, растрёпанный, со щетиной и карими глазами.  
― Интересно. И довольно символично ― практически полная моя противоположность.  
― Почему же символично? ― удивился я.  
\- Я бы сказал, что во сне моя копия была ниже вас, потому что в глубине души вы устаёте постоянно смотреть на меня снизу вверх. И надеюсь, что это только физическое неудобство, а не метафора.  
― Вы думаете? ― Меня заинтересовало такое толкование, и сон уже не казался столь ужасным, как поначалу. ― Тогда я перескажу вам свой сон. Любопытно, что вы скажете.  
И я пустился в повествование, не хуже какой-нибудь Шехерезады.  
― Боже мой, да с такими снами вам только готические романы писать, мой друг, ― усмехнулся Холмс, когда выслушал меня до конца.  
― И что вы скажете?  
― Мой рост во сне и воздушная трубка, из которой я метал стрелы в полковника, ― это, мне кажется, ваше воспоминание о Тонге. ― Холмс сложил пальцы под подбородком в привычном жесте. ― Вы же помните карлика с Андаманских островов? Это своеобразное воспоминание о деле с сокровищами, когда вы познакомились с вашей будущей женой.  
― Вполне возможно. Но тогда почему мне снилось, что вы её убили? Мне ведь даже в кошмар… нет, собственно, в кошмарном сне и привиделось.  
― Скажите откровенно, старина, вы рады тому, что вернулись на Бейкер-стрит? ― спросил Холмс.  
― Рад, ― честно признался я. ― Хотя причина доставляет мне боль.  
― Не является ли ваше видение о том, что я убил вашу бедную супругу, попыткой избавиться от чувства вины за радость по поводу переселения сюда?  
― Я словно делаю из вас козла отпущения! ― пожал я плечами.  
― Но ведь вы всё ещё обижены на меня, разве нет? Хотя бы в глубине души, - прибавил он, глядя, как я возмущённо замотал головой. – Я понимаю, такое трудно забывается. ― Он поднялся. ― Час поздний, Уотсон. Постарайтесь уснуть.  
― Вы правы, ― сказал я, ― но даже в этом сне было кое-что хорошее. Там я точно знал, что вы живы ― всё время, пока вы отсутствовали, знал. Вы нашли способ меня уведомить.  
Холмс только кивнул и наклонился, чтобы задуть свечу. На лбу у него залегла глубокая вертикальная морщина. Когда он был уже в дверях, я остановил его.  
― Дружище, забудьте, что я вам сказал, ― горячо попросил я, ― забудьте. Это только неприятный сон. Для меня главное, что вы живы и вернулись.  
Холмс посмотрел на меня ― тёплым, но потому очень странным, несвойственным для себя взглядом.  
― Я вас тоже люблю, старина, ― улыбнулся он, и с этими словами вышел из моей спальни.


	23. И стать подлецом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock (TV)  
> Рейхенбах, Майкрофт, Лестрейд.

 Лестрейд сидел у барной стойки и пил – растягивал порцию виски.  
Он обычно вообще не пил, кроме разве что бутылочки пива или немного скотча – в исключительных ситуациях, вот как сейчас. Ситуации таковые имели место быть после определённого рода звонков, - то есть редко, но регулярно.  
Мягкий вкрадчивый голос Майкрофта Холмса заставлял покрываться мурашками от смутного ощущения угрозы. У собак в таких случаях становится дыбом шерсть на загривке.  
Майкрофт, всегда безупречно вежливый, никогда сходу не раздавал руководящие директивы, а всегда для начала спрашивал о делах. Приходилось рассказывать, и постепенно это стало чуть ли не потребностью. Майкрофт был прекрасным слушателем. Настолько, что потом Лестрейд легко соглашался на любую его просьбу – в основном, это касалось Шерлока: помощи Шерлоку, досугу (то есть делам) для Шерлока. Приглядывать за ним Грегу уже не поручали – эта почётная миссия отошла к Джону Уотсону.  
Чудесное лето ознаменовалось для Лестрейда отпуском у моря, коктейлями, бассейном и шикарным загаром. Майкрофт умел быть благодарным. Забывшего, что такое нормальный отдых, инспектора не огорчили даже три оттяпанных от отпуска дня, когда ему в номер принесли билеты на самолёт – до Лондона, а в аэропорту вручили ключи от взятой на прокат машины.  
Попивая в деревенском баре пиво, Грег вяло отбрехивался от наскоков Шерлока, пожалуй, впервые проговорившись о том, что знаком со старшим Холмсом.  
Сегодня Лестрейд пил виски, который имел странный привкус, – пил не по поводу очередного звонка, а потому что телефон слишком долго молчал. Или Грег крупно проштрафился, или он уже не знал, что и думать. Шерлок благополучно сбежал из-под ареста, прихватив Джона, тем же вечером их внезапно перестали искать.  
Размышляя о своём, Лестрейд не смотрел по сторонам, поэтому сначала заметил зонт, который повесили на металлический обод стойки, а потом, повернувшись, увидел и его хозяина. В неизменно элегантном костюме Майкрофт смотрелся в этом баре, как принц в Макдональдсе.  
\- Возьмите свой виски, инспектор, и пойдёмте за столик, - предложил он, поздоровавшись.  
Как обычно, Грег не стал возражать. Столик, за который они сели, волшебным образом пустовал, словно дожидаясь их. Памятуя, что в баре надо пить, Майкрофт заказал себе виски – только «кислый», коктейль. И то не пил, а так – соломинкой в стакане помешивал.  
\- Я хотел с вами поговорить, инспектор.  
\- Догадываюсь. Про арест Шерлока?  
\- Что вы. Это мелочи. Пара звонков, и проблемы нет.  
\- Мне не нравится, что происходит. – Грег сделал глоток и поморщился.  
\- Я вас понимаю. – Майкрофт деликатно обхватил кончик соломинки губами и втянул в рот немного коктейля.  
Грег еле удержался, чтобы не схватить его стакан и не выплеснуть содержимое в эту наглую лощёную физиономию.  
\- Успокойтесь, Грегори, - тон Майкрофта неожиданно сменился, и голос обрёл какой-то иной тембр. – Не верьте всему, что говорит Шерлок. В данном случае я бы даже не советовал вам верить и некоторым словам Джона.  
\- В каком случае? Эмм…. Майкрофт.  
\- Меня сейчас больше всего интересует вопрос доверия. Доверяете ли вы мне? – Холмс опёрся подбородком о сложенные кисти рук и посмотрел на инспектора. – От этого зависит очень многое. Скажу больше, инспектор, я бы очень хотел услышать положительный ответ.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что вы – единственный человек, которому я сам могу довериться в некоторых ситуациях.  
Майкрофт не шутил. Он смотрел на Лестрейда серьёзно, и взгляд его выражал почти бесконечное терпение.  
\- Вы, человек, у которого такие возможности – кажется, безграничные. Хорошо-хорошо, это только кажется. Значительные. И вы говорите, что я…  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, попробуем доверять друг другу, - согласился Лестрейд.  
\- Но дело в том, что для меня доверие означает иногда полное подчинение. Никаких вопросов, никаких сомнений, никаких вариантов, попыток поступить по-своему – это не деспотизм, когда на карту поставлено слишком многое. Это всего лишь разумное условие выживания.  
\- Высокая цена.  
\- Высокая, но вы должны помнить, что я люблю брата и сделаю всё, чтобы он не пострадал. И вы должны помнить это, Грегори. Помнить, как «отче наш», как то, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца. Даже если вам покажется, что произошла катастрофа, что я вам солгал, что я вас использовал в своих целях, – даже тогда вы не должны забывать моих слов. И уверяю, что вы первый человек, который их слышал. Даже если вам самому придётся лгать, предавать дружбу, быть подлецом. Не забудьте то, что я вам сейчас сказал.  
Лестрейд внимательно посмотрел на Холмса. Кажется, тот был по-настоящему взволнован.  
\- Вы играете в бога? – спросил инспектор.  
\- Нет, я просто очень люблю брата. Но я, наверное, впервые готов признать, что не справлюсь один. Я могу рассчитывать на вас, Грегори?  
\- Можете.  
Майкрофт встал и протянул инспектору руку. Определённо, это была честь. Грег поднялся следом и пожал тёплую сухую ладонь.  
***  
Спустя какие-то сутки инспектор мечтал впервые в жизни набраться, как следует. Но только сидел у себя дома, смотрел на телефон на столе, вспоминал разговор в баре и чувствовал себя то ли грешником, продавшим душу, то ли посвящённым в некую тайну. Он смотрел на телефон, не решаясь взять его в руки, и бормотал: «Он жив. Скажи, что он жив, скажи, чёрт возьми. Скажи, и я точно продамся со всеми потрохами. Скажи, что ты не лгал, и тогда я солгу, сколько потребуется. Я стану подлецом и последней сволочью, только скажи, что он жив».  
Сначала зажёгся экран, потом раздался писк сигнала. Лестрейд трясущимися руками открыл папку с сообщениями. Незнакомый номер. И всего одно слово.  
«Да».


	24. Яблоня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Романс

Когда-то очень давно, ещё в прошлом столетии, я был ребёнком и как полагается мальчику из добропорядочной семьи читал Евангелие. Многие вещи я не понимал в силу возраста, но и когда стал старше, один эпизод всегда поражал меня своей нелогичностью: история со смоковницей. За что наказали несчастное дерево, если ему не пришло времени плодоносить?  
Никогда не думал, что сам буду чувствовать желание посылать проклятия ни в чём не повинной яблоне. Я посадил её в саду через год после того, как перебрался в Сассекс. Никогда особенно не любил яблоки, не выносил сидр, хотя терпимо относился к начинкам для пирогов и джему. Но посадил ― источник постоянной возни и головной боли. Зачем? Из глупой сентиментальности. Напоминание о единственном друге, не пожелавшем присоединиться ко мне, ― наверное, впервые за те годы, что мы были вместе. Он приезжал только по выходным ― и то не каждую неделю. Увидев впервые яблоню, оживился ― он-то яблоки любил: я помню, когда мы иногда бывали в деревне летом, он с удовольствием пробовал местные, весело вгрызаясь в плоды молодыми зубами и пачкая усы в соке. Сдвинув шляпу на затылок, сидел на солнце, грыз яблоко и смотрел на облака, на деревья, на пасущихся овец или следил за переливами воды в ручье, несомненно, думая о рыбалке.  
Он приезжал, и следил, как на яблоне образуются завязи ― их было мало: холодная весна убила почти все цветки, но немногочисленные плоды обещали быть крупными. Я трясся над этим злосчастным деревом, удобряя почву, борясь с вредителями, которых оно, как на грех, словно специально привлекало на себя со всего сада. Яблоки созрели ― и оказались кислыми. «Спилите вы это дерево, Холмс, ― сказал он тогда, ― оно не стоит того, чтобы тратить столько времени и сил».  
Проводив его до станции, я вернулся домой, достал из сарая пилу и подошёл к яблоне. Редкие плоды краснели в листве ― красивые обманки. «Что в тебе толку? Он всё равно не станет тут жить». Но я погладил кору, машинально отщипнул листки в клещевой паутине ― и отнёс пилу обратно.  
Яблоня осталась жить. Она росла, покрывалась весной цветами, ― росла дичком, не удобренная, разве что я белил в апреле ствол, как и прочим деревьям. Что ж, она была хотя бы красива и нравилась моим пчёлам. Яблоки доставались экономке и её подругам, превращаясь в джем ― хоть какая-то польза.  
Но однажды в августе я увидел, как мой доктор идёт по дороге, неся в руке чемодан. Я заметил его издали ― и вышел встречать.  
― Меня подвёз ваш сосед, предлагал доставить прямо к дому, но я решил пройтись. ― Он улыбнулся, сдвинул шляпу на затылок и утёр платком лоб. ― Ну, и жара.  
Я молча взял его чемодан, и мы пошли к калитке.  
― Сколько в этом году яблок, ― заметил доктор, подходя первым делом к ветке, подпёртой колышком. ― Всё так же кислы?  
Он сорвал одно, потёр о рукав и надкусил.  
― О! Чудесные!  
― Правда?  
Поставив чемодан на дорожку, я подошёл к нему, и он протянул мне яблоко, чтобы я тоже попробовал. Я задержал его руку в своей и откусил немного от плода.  
― Да, вы правы.  
Яблоко было сладким, но челюсти у меня свело. Я зажмурился и с трудом проглотил кусочек.  
― Это дерево, наверное, ждало меня, ― сказал Джон. ― Я пока что взял с собой только вещи на первое время. Потом перевезу остальное.  
Не знаю, сколько пройдёт дней и месяцев, прежде чем я пойму и поверю, что он вернулся навсегда. Но я обнял его, и мы стояли под яблоней в тишине, так что было слышно, как плод, сорвавшись с ветки, с мягким стуком упал в траву.  
Будь благословенно это многострадальное дерево.


End file.
